The present invention relates generally to photo layouts and more specifically to a system that coordinates the printing of a page of photos that match the layout of a pre-existing matte.
A user that wishes to group a set of images on a single page in an esthetically pleasing arrangement can do so in a number of ways. One way is to use one of the commercially available image editors. With an image editor the user can size, crop, and position a number of images onto one page and then print that page. Some image editors come with templates of esthetically pleasing openings. The user just selects an image for each of the openings in the template and then prints the page.
Another way someone can arrange a set of images is to use a pre-cut matte that has holes positioned to create a nice arrangement of photos. The user typically positions individual photos into the fixed locations within the pre-cut matte. It is sometimes difficult to get the correct alignment between the photos and the holes in the pre-cut matte. The user can fix the alignment problems by digitally arranging the images onto one page, using one of the commercially available image editors. The user would need to measure the positions and size of each of the openings in the pre-cut matte. Then the user could position and scale (size) an image to correspond to each of the openings in the pre-cut matte. Once the images were aligned onto one page the user could print that page and then lay the matte on top of the printed page. By having all the images aligned on one page, getting the correct alignment between the images and the matte is much easier. Unfortunately, measuring the size and position of each of the holes in a pre-cut matte is a tedious and time-consuming job.
The layouts of templates that come in an image editor do not necessarily match any pre-cut mattes that are available. When the user wants to enhance the appearance of the layout of their images by using a matte, they are stuck with aligning individual photos or measuring the size and position of each of the holes in a pre-cut matte. Therefore there is a need for a system that can create a template for a page layout from a pre-existing matte.
The present invention is a system that coordinates the printing of a page of photos that match the layout of a pre-existing matte. The matte layout can be created from a physical matte. When creating an electronic layout or template from a physical matte, a digital image of the matte and a reference target is created. The template can then be created by using the relationship in the digital image between the image of the reference target and the image of the physical matte.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.